


Don't Bully the Short Ones

by SugarRose22



Series: Tall Levi and Short Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Levi is protective, M/M, Short Eren, Slight piercings, Tall Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tall tough guy Levi is known for his fierceness and sharp eyes. He has a short, sweet, and silly boyfriend named Eren, who usually gets bullied due to his size. But don't worry, because Levi will show those bullies who they're dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bully the Short Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good tall Levi-short Eren fanfic. <3 Please tell me what you think~! :)
> 
> Also, Levi is 20 and Eren is 18. Just to be clear. :)
> 
> And another also; Levi says a threat to a guy. I don't think it's too gory or anything, and he keeps the bad words to a minimum, but I just wanted to let you know.

Eren sighed, leaning against his taller boyfriend. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, the other tapping on his phone. Levi paused in the midst of his text to Hanji, noticing Eren's sudden sad aura. He clicked his phone off and focused all his attention on his loving, usually cheery boyfriend.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring down at the brunette. Eren sighed and face-planted into Levi's firm chest.

 

The black haired male held his boyfriend close, rage building in his chest at the fact anyone would've messed with Eren and made him sad.

 

Eren mumbled something into his shirt, hands fisting in the material. Levi raised an eyebrow, pulling Eren back a bit. "What was that?" 

 

The short brunette sighed. "Everyone teases me cause I'm short... They call my tiny and stuff..." He murmured. Levi mentally growled. He knew Eren was self conscious of his height, and tall people teasing him about it constantly didn't help. Sure, Levi teased him once in a while, but that was completely harmless and if he did offend the brunette, he made sure to apologize multiple times, even if Eren accepted the first time.

 

Levi's gunmetal eyes narrowed. "Well, let me show them who they're dealing with." He said lowly, taking a step forwards. "They won't mess with you ever again."

 

Eren hugged Levi's middle. "No, it's fine!" Levi stopped and turned to look at the shorter male. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

 

"...Yes."

 

"I heard that hesitation." Levi pointed out, crossing his arms as he stared at Eren. The brunette sighed.

 

"Okay, I'm tired of it and I want it to stop, but-"

 

Levi cut him off. "No buts. I'll do something about it." He leaned down, kissing Eren lightly on the lips. It quickly grew heated, and Eren moaned very softly in the back of his throat as Levi's tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

 

Levi pulled back, smirking slightly at Eren's flushed face and the string of saliva connecting their lips. It broke when he began to speak.

 

"But first, I wanna show you how much I love you." He told Eren, who's face lit up with a red blush. Levi grinned and pulled him towards his car. 

 

He'd try to make it to the apartment.

* * *

The next day, Eren walked beside Levi towards his college campus. Levi had his lip ring and eyebrow piercing in, making sure his glare was sharp. Even with a smiling Eren trotting beside him, he looked dangerous in his black leather outfit.

 

Eren was smiling and chatting all the way across campus, but he stopped in his tracks when he spotted a group of guys leaning against the wall. Levi felt his boyfriends' anxiety and took his hand, squeezing it lightly and letting Eren lace their fingers together. The group of males stalked towards them.

 

Levi stood up straight, easily a couple inches taller than them. He was almost at 6 feet. Poor Eren had to be 5'4 or less.

 

"Look what we've got, boys," One said. He was clearly the leader of the posse. "The shorty is tiny AND gay. HAH!" The group chuckled, and Eren glared at them fiercely, but couldn't match the fire burning in Levi's eyes.

 

"What did you just say?" Levi asked darkly. The leader glanced at him, taking a step back. His group followed.

 

"I said your boyfriend is gay and tiny." He repeated, the confidence in his voice fading. Levi growled and stepped forwards.

 

"Listen here you fucking punk; If I hear you or any of your little bitchy friends have been messing with MY boyfriend, I will personally make sure to break each and every limb in your pathetic body and toss you in the river with cement tied to you. If you even COME NEAR him again, I will end you in the most violent way possible," His furious voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in close. "and make it look like an accident."

  
The males, who were trembling in their places, nodded quickly and meekly. Levi inclined his chin and nodded his head at Eren.

  
"Now apologize."

 

Instantly, a chorus of sincere "Sorry Eren"s chimed up, and the bystanders watched in shock as the toughest gang around town was brought down by an angry gay guy.

 

Eren nodded, leaning against Levi. The black haired male looked down at his boyfriend, kissing his head before asking, "Anything else?"

 

The brunette stared at the males, who's eyes were wide with fear. He shook his head, and Levi raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He checked, and Eren smiled.

 

"Positive." He said softly. Levi nodded and pecked his forehead before turning and glaring at the group.

 

"Scram." He ordered, and the males scrambled to rush away from the pair. Eren giggled, and Levi let a hint of a smile ghost across his face.

 

As long as his precious Eren was safe and happy, then he was happy as well.

 

"Come on," He tugged gently on Eren's hand. "Let's get ice cream or some shit."

 

Eren cheered and jumped into Levi's arms. "YES! Thanks Levi!" He kissed the black haired male's lips lightly. "You're the best!"

 

Levi chuckled. "Anything for you, Eren." He said. Eren smiled widely.

 

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with joy. His face was one Levi couldn't resist or say no to. Sighing, he nodded.

 

"Sure, get on." He lowered himself as Eren cheered once more and climbed onto his back. He hooked his arms under Eren's legs and made sure Eren was hanging on before heading to get a treat.

 

From that day on, no one teased Eren about anything, for they knew he had a harsh boyfriend waiting to kick ass for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Did you like it? I hope so~! :) Comments and Kudos make me happy~! <33 :D 
> 
> Also, if you noticed any mistakes, please let me know. I'm really tired, and I wasn't quite paying attention. Helpful tips are also welcome! Thanks~!


End file.
